Die Rumtreiber und Ich
by MarauderFan01
Summary: Chloé Ledoux, die Tochter eines Diplomaten, kommt ursprünglich aus Bauxbaton und als ihre Famlie nach England umziehen musste, musste sie nach Hogwarts wechseln. Erst gefiel ihr der Gedanke überhaupt nicht. Doch nachdem sie die Rumtreiber kennen lernt, ändert sich ihre Meinung...
1. Chapter 1

**Die Rumtreiber und Ich**

**Kapitel 1: Der Schulwechsel**

Seufzend packte ich meine Sachen. Musste das wirklich sein?

Ich möchte nicht England. Hier in Frankreich fühle ich mich wohl. Ich, Chloé Ledoux gehöre nach Bauxbaton und nicht nach Hogwarts!

Hogwarts! Wenn ich schon den Namen dieser Schule höre, wird mir schlecht!

Ich habe schon so viel Schreckliches von der Schule in England gehört. Dort soll es dunkel und einengend sein. In den Gängen soll es hässliche Rüstungen geben, die falsch sangen und ein Poltergeist, der die Schüler schikaniert. Die Schüler dort, habe ich gehört sind total respektlos.

Nein! Ich will nicht nach Hogwarts!

Aber es half nichts. Mein Vater ist ein Muggel und arbeitet als Diplomat. Er wurde beruflich nach London versetzt und jetzt mussten wir dahin ziehen. Wir würden dort einige Jahre bleiben. Und um mich in England besser einleben zu können, stecken sie mich nach Hogwarts, damit ich dort Freunde finden konnte. Pah! Dabei dachten sie nicht daran, dass ich meine Freunde in Bauxbaton total vermissen würde.

Was soll ich nur ohne meine beste Freundin, Inès machen?

Ich sah in den Spiegel. Ein zierliches Mädchen mit blonden, langen Haaren und hellblauen Augen sah zurück und hatte einen ganz unglücklichen Gesichtsausdruck.

Das war auch so unfair! Warum musste ausgerechnet ich nach Hogwarts?

„Chloé!", holte die Stimme meiner Mutter mich aus meinen unglücklichen Gedanken zurück. „Wir müssen los!"

Nun waren wir da. In London…

Ich habe meinen Freunden schon Briefe geschrieben, wie sehr ich sie vermisse und ich lerne sehr intensiv Englisch. Ich will ja nicht wie der letzte Depp da stehen, die kein Englisch kann.

Nun ging es zur Winkelgasse, um die Sachen für die Schule besorgen.

Als ich da war, wollte ich an liebsten wieder zurück. Hier war es chaotisch und die Menschen quetschten sich durch die Gänge.

Am schlimmsten war das Anprobieren der Schulumhänge. Alles in Schwarz! Was für eine Farbe! Ich möchte viel lieber wieder unsere blaue Schuluniform haben! Schwarz war einfach so düster!

Während ich vermessen wurde, stand ein schwarzhaariger Junge neben mir. Ich warf einen Seitenblick zu ihm. Er war so in meinem Alter.

Er sah ungewöhnlich gut aus. Seine schwarzen Haare fielen ihn mit einer beiläufigen Eleganz ins Gesicht. Seine Augen waren dunkelbraun und waren von schönen dichten Wimpern umrahmt. Solche schönen Augen sollten verboten sein, besonders gepaart mit diesem hochmütigen, arroganten Lächeln, das er im Gesicht trug.

Mein Herz machte einen Hüpfer, als der Junge zu mir sah und mich charmant anlächelte.

„Dir gefällt wohl was du siehst.", sagte er.

Herrje! War der eingebildet! Was für eine Verschwendung des guten Aussehens!

Ich drehte mich weg und wollte ihn einfach nur ignorieren, als eine wütende Frauenstimme ertönte.

„Sirius!", brüllte die Frau. „Warum brauchst du so lange?! Flirtest du etwa schon wieder? Hör auf damit! Hast du wenigstens gefragt, ob sie Reinblüterin ist? Nein! Das habe ich mir schon gedacht! Nimm dir ein Beispiel an deinen Bruder! Er benimmt sich wenigstens so, wie es sich für einen Black gehört! Du nichtsnutziger Sohn!" Die Frau schrie den Jungen an und ich könnte schwören ich habe Spucketröpfchen gespürt.

„Tut mir leid, Mutter. Ich beeile mich.", antwortete der Junge, den die Frau Sirius genannt hatte.

Er nahm den Umhang, den er in der Hand hatte und ging damit zur Kasse.

Oh je… Was für eine Mutter… Jetzt tat mir der Junge doch leid. Mit so einer Mutter war man doch gestraft. Ich sah mich nach dem Jungen um, doch er war schon aus dem Laden raus.

Ich hätte mich gerne noch bei ihm entschuldigt. Warum musste ich denn auch immer so schnell über einen urteilen?

Nun war es so weit. Der Tag des Schreckens! Die Ferien waren zu Ende und ich musste nach Hogwarts.

Seufzend lud ich meine Koffer und meinen Eulenkäfig in Vaters Auto.

Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl in der Magengegend, ging ich auf das Gleis 9 ¾, wo die anderen Schüler schon standen.

Dort herrschte ein buntes Treiben. Na ja… hätte schlimmer sein können…

Ich umarmte meine Eltern und stieg in den Zug und suchte ein Abteil. Alles schien voll zu sein. Es gab noch ein Abteil, wo ein pummliger Junge mit braunen Haaren saß. Er sah abwesend ins Fenster. „Ist hier frei?", fragte ich den Jungen.

Dieser sah zu mir rüber und nickte wage. Dann sah er wieder aus dem Fenster.

Ich setzte mich ihm gegenüber und sah ebenfalls aus dem Fenster. Dieser Junge war wohl etwas schüchtern. Aber das war besser, als nervige Aufreißer.

Das dachte ich mir gerade, als die Tür des Abteils aufging und zwei Jungen rein kamen. Beide waren schwarzhaarig. Der eine war groß und schlank. Seine Augen hinter seiner Brille waren haselnussbraun und den anderen erkannte ich doch wieder! Er war der unverschämt gutaussehende Junge, mit der furchtbaren Mutter. Wie hieß er noch gleich? Sirius? Ja, das musste stimmen.

„Hey Wurmschwanz. Wen hast du denn da angeschleppt?", fragte nun der Junge namens Sirius.

Er musterte mich und dann machte sich ein Grinsen auf sein Gesicht breit. „Hey, dich kenn ich doch. Du bist die aus Madam Malkins."

Ich nickte. Er erinnerte sich also. Das war die Gelegenheit! „Du, es tut mir leid, dass ich dich dort ignoriert habe. Ich habe es nicht so gemeint.", sagte ich entschuldigend.

Sirius setzte sich neben mich.

„Ach das ist doch nicht so schlimm.", meinte er mit einer lässigen Handbewegung und setzte sich neben mich. Der andere schwarzhaarige hatte sich neben dem Pummelchen am Fenster gesetzt.

„Bist du neu hier? In welches Jahr kommst du?", wollte Sirius wissen.

„Ich bin Chloé Ledoux und komme aus Bauxbaton. Mein Vater musste aus beruflichen Gründen nach England ziehen. In dem Brief, den ich bekommen habe, steht, dass ich in das fünfte Jahr komme und in dem Schlafsaal der Gryffindors noch ein Bett frei sei.", antwortete ich.

„Hey das ist ja cool. Dann bist du ja in unserem Jahrgang und in unserem Haus. Dann sollten wir uns mal vorstellen. Mein Name ist Sirius Black und das sind James Potter und Peter Pettigrew.", erklärte er und deutete dabei auf die anderen.

Anschließend erklärte er alles über die vier Häuser.

Später kam noch ein Junge rein. Er hatte ein silbernen Abzeichen an seiner Brust gepinnt. Er hatte hellbraunes Haar und ebenso hellbraune Augen, die leuchteten.

Er sah arm aus, mit seinem geflickten Umhang und als sein Ärmel etwas hoch rutschte, als er seinen Koffer verstaute, sah ich ein paar feine Narben auf seinem Arm. Was war das für einer? Ich hoffte doch sehr er war nicht irgendwie depressiv und ritzte sich regelmäßig.

Doch er sah nicht so aus. Er lächelte freundlich, als Sirius ihn vorstellte, sobald er sich neben James setzte. Er hieß Remus Lupin und war der Vertrauensschüler von Gryffindor. Deswegen kam er auch später. Er hatte sich mit den anderen Vertrauensschüler getroffen. Er wirkte sehr nett und freundlich.

„Wer ist denn die Vertrauensschülerin?", wollte James wissen und sah Remus erwartend an. Remus lächelte vielsagend. „Lily Evans.", sagte er schlicht. James' Augen leuchteten. „Dann muss du für mich ein gutes Wort einlegen, Moony! Bitte!", sagte er. „Ich kann es versuchen.", erwiderte Remus.

Die Fahrt war nicht übel. Die vier Jungen (besonders James und Sirius) waren sehr aufgeschlossen und erzählten alles, was ich über Hogwarts wissen musste.

Vielleicht wurde der Offenhalt in Hogwarts nicht so schlimm, wie ich es mir gedacht habe.


	2. In der großen Halle

Der Zug hielt an. Jetzt waren wir da. Ich musste schlucken. Bald würde ich die Schule betreten, in denen ich die restliche Schulzeit verbringen musste.

Die Jungen halfen mir freundlicherweise beim Tragen des Gepäcks.

Da stand ich nun vor diesen kleinen Kutschen, die offenbar von niemand gezogen wurde. Wie furchtbar! Wenn ich da an die schönen großen Kutschen in Bauxbaton dachte, mit den herrlichen Abraxas-Pferden.

Na, das fing doch schon gut an.

„Na, dann komm.", holte mich eine Stimme aus den Gedanken. Ich sah mich um und sah, dass es Sirius war, der mir seinen Arm anbot.

Ich verdrehte die Augen und stolzierte an ihm vorbei. So schnell bin ich doch nicht zu haben! Was bildete er sich ein?! „Danke. Ich kann allein gehen.", sagte ich so hochnäsig, wie ich konnte und stolzierte in die Kutsche.

„Ich mag Weiber, die nicht gleich ja sagen.", meinte Sirius und stieg hinter mir her.

Hatte ich eben noch positiv über ihn gedacht und ihn irgendwie sympathisch gefunden?

Nein! Das war er nicht! Er war nur ein dummer Aufreißer, der blöde Sprüche klopfte! Sobald es geht, werde ich reis aus von ihm nehmen.

Seine anderen drei Freunde stiegen hinterher.

Die ganze Kutschfahrt fand ich dann doch noch nervenaufreibend. Zu Beginn mochte ich die vier Jungs noch. Sie kamen mir sehr nett und offen vor. Doch jetzt….

Na ja… Peter war sehr schweigsam, was nicht angenehm war, aber wenigstens nervte er nicht.

Remus war der einzige von denen, die ich als ‚normal' bezeichnen konnte. Ja, er hatte sogar etwas niedliches, wenn er lächelte. Er war wohl einer, den man nie böse sein konnte und man am liebsten knuddeln wollte, so ging es mir jedenfalls, wenn ich ihn sehe und ihn reden hörte.

James kam einwenig Arrogant rüber, so wie er von seinen Fähigkeiten als Sucher prahlte.

Aber am schlimmsten war Sirius. Er hatte während der ganzen Kutschfahrt versucht mich an zu machen. Er sagte, er möge meinen französischen Akzent und hatte mehrmals versucht seinen Arm um mich zu legen.

Dabei wirkte er doch während der Zugfahrt noch zurückhaltend und hat mir so breitwillig alles über die Häuser von Hogwarts erklärt, mir seine Freunde vorgestellt und ansonsten auch normal gewirkt.

Aber jetzt war er einfach nervig. Ich wollte einfach nur noch weg von ihm und war froh, dass diese Kutschfahrt vorbei war.

Ich stieg so schnell es ging aus der Kutsche aus und rannte davon. Ich tauchte in der Menge unter, um in die große Halle zu kommen.

Als ich da war, wusste ich jedoch nicht, wo ich mich hinsetzen durfte. Da waren vier Tischreihen, die wohl zu den Häusern gehörten, doch wo war denn der Gryffindortisch? Ich sah mich nach einem Schüler um, die nett aussah und sah ein Mädchen, die ihr braunes Haar geflochten hatte und ein sehr freundliches, rundliches Gesicht hatte. Ich beschloss sie anzusprechen. „Entschuldigung. Ich bin neu hier. Wo ist den der Gryffindortisch?", fragte ich.

Das Mädchen lächelte. „Ich bin auch aus Gryffindor. Du kannst dich zu uns setzen.", sagte sie und führte mich an den Tisch. Sie setzte sich zu einem rothaarigen Mädchen, dass das selbe Abzeichen, wie Remus trug. Sie musste wohl auch Vertrauensschülerin sein. Sie war sehr hübsch und ihre Augen waren in einem schönen Smaragdgrün. Sie lächelte mir zu, als ich mich dazu setzte. Zu den beiden Mädchen schien noch ein Junge mit dunkelbraunen Haaren und ebenso braunen Augen zu gehören, denn er nickte ihr freundlich zu. „Sie ist neu hier.", erklärte das Mädchen mit dem rundlichen Gesicht. „Ich heiße Alice Price und das sind Lily Evans und Frank Longbottom."

Ich lächelte den anderen zu. „Ich heiße Chloé Ledoux und komme ursprünglich aus Bauxbaton.", stellte ich mich vor.


	3. Chapter 3

Freundschaft

Lily, Alice und Frank schienen ganz anständig zu sein. Ich hoffte nur, dass der Eindruck blieb. Es konnten ja nicht alles Vollidioten wie dieser Sirius Black sein. Ich hatte erfahren, dass ich mit Alice und Lily den Schlafsaal teilen würde. Das schien ja keine schlechte Voraussetzung zu wurde die Halle geöffnet und eine Reihe Erstklässler kam rein, angeführt von einer streng aussehenden Hexe, mit quadratischen Brillenglä kleinen Schüler sahen sehr aufgeregt aus. Die Hexe stellte einen Hocker auf den Boden, darauf kam ein ekelhafter Hut. Den würde ich niemals aufsetzen. Am Ende hatte ich noch Läuse oder so etwas auf meinem Hut fing dann auch noch an zu singen. Besonders toll war das ja nicht…Während er sang, sah ich mich ein wenig in der Halle um. Sie war wirklich kleiner als in Bauxbaton und diese Kerzen, die an der Decke schwebten….Das war nichts gegen die schönen Kronleuchter in meiner ehemaligen eins fand ich dann doch schön. Man konnte sehen, wie das Wetter draußen war. Das gefiel mir dann doch sehr gut. Das hatten wir hatte der Hut aufgehört zu singen und die Erstklässler mussten den auch noch aufziehen, die armen. Der Hut verkündete dann in welches Haus sie kamen. Ich klatschte anstandshalber immer mit, wenn der Hut verkündete, dass er oder sie nach Gryffindor kam. Ich hielt nicht viel davon, dass die Schule in vier Häuser aufgeteilt war. Das war doch schon eine Vorlage für einen Konkurrenzkampf die Zuteilung zu Ende war, erhob sich der Schulleiter. Er war schlank und hatte einen weißen Bart. Das musste Dumbledore sein. Seine Geschichten drangen bis nach Frankreich durch. Auch wenn er alt war wirkte er noch sehr stark und als er die Arme ausstreckte und lächelte strahlte er eine Warmherzigkeit aus, die mir das Gefühl gab willkommen zu sein. Sofort wurde mir leichter ums schlimm konnte Hogwarts nicht sein, wenn diese Schule von diesem Mann geleitet wurde..„Willkommen euch neuen und alten Schüler.", hallte Dumbledores Stimme durch die Halle.„Es gibt eine Zeit um Reden zu halten, aber die ist es nicht! Haut rein!"Die Schüler klatschten Beifall. Ich tat das auch, aber wunderte mich über diese Rede. So etwas sagte doch keine Autoritätsperson…Und die Schüler hier mussten nicht mal aufstehen, bei uns wäre das Engländer waren da wohl anders. Na ja… daran könnte ich mich wohl gewö dem Essen sah ich, wie Lily und Remus die Erstklässler in den Gemeinschaftsraum führten. Eigentlich sollte ich mich anschließen. Ich wusste ja auch nicht wo der Gemeinschaftsraum war, aber es wäre mir peinlich mich mit den Kleinen zusammen zu Glück waren Alice und Frank so freundlich mir zu zeigen, wo der Gemeinschaftsraum. Dieser war auch sehr klein und doch gefiel er mir. Die Sessel waren rot und knubellig. Hier war alles in den Farben der Gryffindors geschmückt und der Löwe war als Wappen deutlich auf dem Wappen, der an der Wand hing zu sehen. Besonders gefiel mir der Kamin, vor den ich mich am liebsten setzen wollte. Dann zeigten sie mir den Schlafsaal. Ich war erstaunt, wie ansehnlich er war, mit den Himmelbetten, wo jeder sein Vorhang ziehen konnte und die niedlichen Kommoden daneben... Hier ließ es sich ganz gut Passwort um rein zu kommen musste ich mir merken, denn sonst müsste ich draußen warten, bis der Nächste kä saß nun auf dem Himmelbett wo ich in den nächsten Jahren schlafen wü und Frank hatten sich verzogen. Sie wollten wohl allein sein. Und jetzt war ich jetzt? Hier im Zimmer rumzuhängen hatte ich keine Lust. Ich war noch nicht müde genug, um mich schlafen zu ging ich wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort sah ich die vier Jungs, die ich im Zug getroffen hatte. Oh Nein! Auf die hatte ich wirklich keine Lust!Lily saß etwas abseits und las ein Buch. Ich sah, wie James den anderen etwas zuflüsterte und dann zu Lily ging.„Hey Evans. Was sitzt du denn alleine hier?", fragte er machohaft. Die arme Lily war auch mit den Anmachen der Jungs gestraft. Doch sie konterte geschickt.„Ich lese ein Buch, Potter.", antwortete Lily schnippisch. „Das ist für dich wohl was ganz Unbekanntes."„Na na! Evans das war jetzt aber unhöflich! Ich vergebe dir, wenn du mit mir ausgehst.", erwiderte seufzte genervt auf, was ich total verstehen konnte. So eine Anmache war doch echt das Letzte.„Verpiss dich einfach, Potter. Ich werde niemals mit dir ausgehen!", fuhr sie ihn an. „Ich denke nicht daran. Ich bleibe hier, bis du mit mir ausgehst.", sagte gab es doch nicht. Wie konnte man so aufdringlich sein?Da musste ich mich einfach einmischen. Ich ging zu James rüber. „Hast du nicht gehört, dass sie nichts von dir will? So wird sie nie mit dir ausgehen. Denk dir mal eine andere Anmache aus. Das war doch echt billig!", fuhr ich ihn an.„Hey, was mischt du dich da ein?", fragte James ich ging nicht darauf ein, sondern sprach einfach Lily an. So einen Idioten musste man einfach ignorieren.„Kannst du mir zeigen, wo ich sonst noch meine Freizeit verbringen kann?", fragte ich.„Gerne.", erwiderte Lily. Sie stand dann einfach auf, tat so, als sei James nicht da und ging mit mir aus dem gingen die Stufen runter. „Vielen Dank.", sagte Lily zu mir.„Ach, das habe ich gerne gemacht. Ich musste schon seinen Freund ertragen.", sagte ich.„Ach ja…James Potter und Sirius Black sind die schlimmsten hier.", erklärte Lily. „Sie sind arrogant und denken, sie wären die Besten hier."„Das habe ich gemerkt.", sagte ich. „Dabei wirkten sie in der Zugfahrt relativ normal."Ich musste dann doch an die erste Begegnung mit Sirius denken. Seine Mutter, die ihn angeschrien hatte….Doch ich schob den Gedanken schnell beiseite. Ich wollte jetzt nicht daran führte mich an den See. Abends war es besonders schön. Die Sterne funkelten und spiegelten sich im Wasser wieder. Ich musste immer noch an die vier Jungen denken und musste immer noch über sie reden. Ich hoffte, dass ich Lily nicht damit nervte. Doch sie schien mir aufmerksam zuzuhören. „Dieser Peter Pettigrew kommt sehr schüchtern rüber und Remus Lupin scheint sehr nett zu sein. Wieso sind die mit den zwei Aufreißern befreundet?", wollte ich wissen. Sie schienen nicht wirklich dazu zu passen.„Ich denke bei Peter ist es einfach so, dass er gerne coole Freunde haben will und bei Remus weiß ich es nicht…"Lily strich sich ihr rotes Haar hinter die Ohren. „Remus ist ein wirklich netter Kerl und viele mögen ihn, weil er so hilfsbereit und freundlich ist…."Sie hielt kurz inne. „Aber ich bin die letzte, die sich über bestimmte Freundschaften beschwert. Ich weiß selber wie das ist…"Ich sah sie fragend an. „Wie meinst du das?", wollte ich wissen.„Nun, mein bester Freund ist in Slytherin und meine anderen Freunde beschweren sich über ihn.", sagte sie frei runzelte die Stirn. „Aber du bist doch frei deine Freunde auszusuchen. Da darf sich doch keiner beschweren."Das war meine ehrliche Meinung. So schlimm konnte dieser Slytherin doch nicht sein, wenn er Lilys bester Freund kann man sich schließlich selber aussuchen und wenn die anderen ihn nicht mochten, dann sollte man ihn zumindest so akzeptieren wie er war.


End file.
